prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Kirby
Martin Kirby is a British professional wrestler. He was formerly one half of the tag team Project Ego with partner Kris Travis, until Travis' death in March 2016. While as an active member of team Project Ego, Kirby held numerous tag titles in various British promotions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Kirby's Dreamland'' (Leg Drop Bulldog **''Sable Bomb'' (Release Powerbomb) - Adopted from Sable **''Zoidberg Elbow'' (Ropewalk Diving Elbow Drop, with theatrics) *'Signature Moves' **Delayed Vertical Suplex lift dropped into an Eye poke **''Kirb Your Enthusiasm'' **''Kirbstomp''(Stomp to the back of the head) **Slingblade **''Superman Spear'' (Running Corner Shoulder Thrust, with theatrics) *'Tag teams and stables' **Project Ego *'Nicknames' **'"Project Ego”' *'Entrance themes' **'"Dragosrea Din Tea"' by O-Zone (Europe) **'"Jump in my Car"' by David Hasselhoff **'"Kirbstomp"' (WCPW; 2016 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'One Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Tag Team Championship *'3 Count Wrestling' :*3CW North East Championship :*3CW Tag Team Championship (with Kris Travis as Project Ego) :*3CW Triple Crown Championship *'Defiant Wrestling' :*Defiant Internet Championship (1 time) *'Dynamic Pro Wrestling' :*DPW Tag Team Championship (with Mad Man Manson) *'Garage Pro Wrestling' :*GPW Heavyweight Championship *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' :*IPW:UK British Tag Team Championship (with Kris Travis as Project Ego) *'Real Deal Wrestling' :*RDW Heavyweight Championship :*RDW Tag Team Championship (2-times (with Kris Travis as The Shooting Stars and 1-time with El Ligero) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' :*RPW British Tag Team Championship *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' :*SWE Speed King Championship (1-time) External links *CageMatch Profile *Pro Wrestling Elite Profile *Twitter *Myspace *International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom Profile *New Generation Wrestling Profile *Basix Wrestling Profile *Southside Wrestling Entertainment Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:2006 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Britannia Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:British Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Sports Federation alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Complete Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full House Wrestling current roster Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling current roster Category:Gerry Norton Promotions alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling current roster Category:House Of Pain: Evolution current roster Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:HXC Wrestling current roster Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom current roster Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:North East Wrestling Society alumni Category:Northern Wrestling League alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:Power Trip Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling current roster Category:Preston City Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 4 U alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Kingdom alumni Category:Progress Wrestling current roster Category:RAD:PRO Wrestling alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling current roster Category:SAS Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Shooting Star Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:This Is Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:True Grit Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances current roster Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:WrestleForce current roster Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1PW Tag Team Champions Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster